Kate's Prince Charming
by Black Knight 03
Summary: 4th story in the Fairy Tale Collection. Ethan is ready to uproot his life just to be with Kate and Caitlyn and be a family. One-shot KE


This is the 4th story in what I've decided to call the Fairy Tale Collection. Before reading this story, read Real Life Fairy Tale, Miranda's Knight, and Fairy Tale Aftermath.

Disclaimer - Disney owns Lizzie McGuire. Everything else is mine.

Thanks to supergirljen for beta reading this for me.

A/N – _"Thoughts" ,_ Set a week after Fairy Tale Aftermath

It had been a week since Miranda and Gordo's wedding. They would be coming home from Hawaii tomorrow. But right now another couple was starting to take shape.

It was early Saturday night, almost seven o'clock. Caitlyn and Lizzie were sitting on the couch in the Braden living room. Lizzie was babysitting Caitlyn, while Kate was going out to dinner with Ethan. At the moment, Caitlyn was reading a Dr. Seuss book to Lizzie.

As Kate walked into the living room, she was incredibly nervous. Ever since Caitlyn was born, she hadn't dated much; she was too busy being a mother and supporting her daughter. Though when she occasionally did go out, it rarely went past one date. She never felt a connection with any of them.

But when she went out with Ethan, there was something different. They were just friends, or so she said, but there was something that drew her to him.

"How do I look?" she asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

Lizzie smiled, "You look great."

Caitlyn smiled too. "You look pretty Mommy."

Kate was wearing a simple black dress that fell just below her knees with black heels. Her blonde hair flowed to just below her shoulders.

"Thank you sweetie," Kate walked over to her little girl and kissed the top of her head.

"Where are you and Ethan going?" Lizzie asked.

"The Hanging Garden," Kate said, her mind obviously a million miles away. "You sure you're ok with watching Caitlyn?"

Lizzie snickered, "Kate calm down. Caitlyn will be fine. Todd will be home in a few minutes, dinner is almost ready. All you have to think about is having a good time with Ethan."

Before Kate could respond, the doorbell rang. Lizzie watched in amusement as Kate frantically checked herself over and made sure she had everything.

As Lizzie went to open the door, Kate tried to calm down.

Hearing Lizzie walk back into the living room, she turned and saw Ethan walk in behind her.

"Hi Kate," Ethan said softly.

"Hi Ethan," Kate said, trying to keep her voice level. She could feel her heart started racing.

"You look incredible," he told her, trying hard not to let a goofy smile appear on his face.

Kate smiled and blushed slightly. "Thanks. You look good too." Ethan was wearing a white dress shirt, without a tie, and tan pants with brown shoes.

Ethan look at the couch, "Hey Caitie."

"Hi," the little girl squealed as she jumped off the couch and raced over to him.

With a short laugh, Ethan scooped the little girl up and hugged her. "What ya up to?"

"Readin to Aunt Lizzie." she told him proudly about the fact she could now read by herself.

"What ya reading?" he asked seriously interested in what the little girl was doing.

"Doctor Sue…Sues…Doctor Seuss." she said after a few tries.

Ethan brushed some hair out of her face. "Which one?"

"Green Eggs and Ham."

"That's my favorite," he told her. He grinned as Caitlyn's face lit up.

"Mine too!" she said excitedly.

Ethan carefully put her down and kissed the top of her head. "Have fun munchkin." Ethan stood up and looked back at Kate. "Ready?"

"Yea." Quickly turning to Caitlyn, "Now be good for Aunt Lizzie and I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes Mommy."

"Bye Caitie," Ethan called to her.

"Bye!" Caitlyn said as she climbed back up onto the couch.

Ethan offered his arm and Kate linked her's with it. Lizzie walked them to the door. "Have fun you two," she called before closing the door behind them.

After a five minute drive, they reached the restaurant. After being shown their table, Ethan pulled out her chair for her.

"Thanks." Kate sat down and Ethan pushed the chair in. She watched Ethan sit down across from her. It was a small round table, so either one could easily reach out and touch the other.

Ordering their drinks, Kate watched Ethan play with his silverware. _"Somethings never change."_ she thought with chuckle. "How's your class?" Kate asked trying to start a conversation.

Ethan had just finished getting his masters in education and was in his first year of teach at Adams Elementary. He said he wanted to help kids who slipped through the cracks like he did.

"I like it. But I don't think I'm gonna stay at Adams."

Kate immediately reached out and covered his hand with her's. "Why?" she asked concerned.

"I like the job and the kids are cool; its nothing to do with my professional life. It's personal," he answered looking down.

"What is it?" Now she was scared that something bad had happened to Ethan.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up at Kate. "What would you say if I moved to Phoenix?"

"I don't know," was all she said as their drinks were delivered and their orders taken. Kate was stunned at the question. Sure she had thought about it but actually facing it was a different thing entirely.

After a few minutes of thinking, Kate looked at him. "Why would you want to go to Phoenix?" she asked trying to suppress her excitement. Part of her was thrilled that Ethan could be moving out there but another part of her didn't want Ethan to uproot his life.

"I'm lonely." Kate started to say something but he stopped her. "Not like that. I'm lonely because I miss you. You have no idea how much I love being around you

and Caitlyn and how much it kills me to let you go."

"I know. I feel the same way," she said wiping away a tear.

"I talked to some schools in the Phoenix area. I would have to pass the Arizona Teaching Test but if I can be with you two, it would be worth it." This time Ethan reached out and took her hand. "I love you."

As their food came, Kate pulled her hand back. "I love you too but please let me think about it."

"Ok," he answered, a little hurt.

The ate in relative silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Finishing their dinner, Ethan looked at Kate, trying to figure the best way to talk to her.

Kate looked up and met his eyes. "Ethan, I can't just date anyone I want. I need it to be serious. I want a relationship that has a future, as in marriage. Caitlyn needs a father."

"And I want to be all that. I'm not doing this just to date you; I don't want anyone but you. And I love Caitlyn like she was my own daughter. I want us, the three of us, to be a family."

Kate was starting to cry. "But I can't let you throw everything away just for me, it's not far."

"Kate, to me, you're worth it," Ethan told her.

Kate wiped her eyes and tried to pull herself together. "Yes."

"Yes?" he asked, a little hope in his voice.

Kate laughed through the tears. "Yes. I want you with me. I love you."

A few hours later, Ethan awoke in his apartment to find an empty bed. Slowly sitting up, he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and looked around.

Seconds later, Kate came walking in. Ethan smiled as he saw her wearing one of his sweatshirts.

"Did I wake you?" she asked softly lying down on the bed. Ethan shook his head no as she snuggled up closer to him. "I called Lizzie. Wanted to check on Caitlyn and tell her where I was."

Her words brought a smile to his face. "How's Caitlyn?"

"Asleep. Lizzie's loving having her around. She's gonna be a great mother someday." Kate started to trace patterns in Ethan's chest with her fingertips. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure," Ethan answered.

"What if you didn't have to uproot to Phoenix but we could still be together?"

Ethan rolled over onto his side and faced her. "What are you talking about?"

"What if me and Caitlyn moved back here?"

Ethan laid there not sure what to say. "What to you mean?"

"A few months ago, I got a job offer from a Los Angeles TV station to be a field reporter. I turned it down at first cause I was the weekend anchor in Phoenix and had a chance to be the everyday anchor. The LA job would've been a step backwards. I found out the job is still open and I've decided to take it."

"Kate. I can't let you give up your chance to be a full time anchor."

"Put your ego in check." Kate teased as she pushed him on his back and slid on top of him. "I'm doing it for more than just us. Caitlyn will have a family around her. Her aunts, uncles, and cousins."

They both smiled at that thought. Over the years, they had all evolved from close friends to a surrogate family.

"If you want to move back, I'll support you. I don't care were we are, as long as we're together."

Kate lay down on Ethan's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Kate listened to Ethan's heart beat and it slowly lulled her to sleep.

As Ethan felt her fall asleep, he couldn't help but smile as he looked at her in his arms. _"To think within 24 hours I've gone from being alone to not just being a boyfriend and eventually husband but also a father."_ He gently squeezed Kate. "And I'll do anything to make it work. I love both my girls."


End file.
